The Power of Three
by black dragon
Summary: When the Fire Nation discover a weapon that has the potential to destroy the world it is up to our heros and an unlikely trio of new comers to save the world before the balance of nature itself is disturbed forever.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER ONLY AKI, KEITH, AND TOBY OR TOBIAS**

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1: PROLOGUE**

Deep within the realm of the Fire Nation a palace rose as majestic as the flames that surrounded its throne. The palace of Fire could rival any that came from the four nations. It was a place of honor and respect among the firebenders of the world. Within its walls many great and powerful leaders rose and fell with the rise and fall of the sun. Its majestic red walls and elegant gardens make it an ideal home for the current fire lord and his family…

… Well most of them.

The palace of the fire lord held many great and terrible secrets, secrets that many would die for, but none so unlikely as the secret of the tower that rose from the very heart of the fire lord's domain.

For centuries many wondered what was in the tower and many perished reaching its peak. At the bottom of the tower lay the throne of the fire lord. His will reached the heavens as the tower was thought to be believed. But that was not so…

Legend has it that ages ago before the four nations came into being it was said that the ancients built that tower to house a powerful weapon. A weapon that could lead to the destruction of all the nations. A gateway into a world unlike any other.

It was said that beyond that gateway lies a world that was full of dangers that not even the Avatar could stop. The weapon itself was just as it said it was. It could cause storms that could ravish the world in great destruction and famine. It could cause plagues that the best medicines could not cure, winds that can blow castles and mountains into dust and rain acid upon the unsuspecting inhabitants, destroy cities with an object as small as a pebble and bring the world to its knees.

It was a well known fear that drove many away from the tower it was said that the name was lost to all but the very noble of houses within the four nations. The weapon even if it does not open a gateway into another world still can cause great destruction. It was said that it can destroy cities from its very windows which is said to point to every capital and major city in the world. But that is all just legends and exaggerations of many scholars.

For until this day none have entered the tower. For those that dared enter the tower found themselves to be killed on sight. The tower itself held many traps and some say that those traps were created by the ancients themselves to keep people out. But that was not to last…

"Are you sure you've found a way into the tower?" asked a very cruel voice

"Yes my lord the tower itself has an unknown passage way that was recently discovered by the maintenance crew." Said an older voice one of a man that proved too cowardly to do things right.

"Well… where is it?" asked the lord

"It is beneath this very room my lord," replied the old man

"Well according to the maintenance crew they found that the passage was actually some sort of service tunnel that led to the top of the tower. The original door held the traps but this looked like the traps were not set." The man said

The lord stood up and the flames around his throne danced in glee as he walked towards the older man his menacing appearance was enough to drive any man to his knees. The old man bowed low as the man stepped off his throne, "Lead," he commanded.

A few minutes later they found themselves in an abandoned part of the palace just below the throne room. The room looked as if people were working on something, but found that it was no longer in service. The man along with several troops and a young woman around the age of fourteen surrounded him. The old man was accompanied by another man. He looked rather dirty, but he held his cool as he presented the door.

It opened into a narrow passageway. The troop walked cautiously up the steps along with their lord and lady, the young girl beside him. They walked for a good fifteen minutes climbing the tower's many stairs till at last they came to a room that looked to be disused for years.

"Careful the passage may not be full of traps, but judging by those skeletons the room is still full of them." Said the old man.

The lord pushed a man into the room and the soldier shouted in surprise only to find himself unharmed. He walked cautiously into the room his heart racing as he walked further and further into the dark. As soon as he reached the center the lights lit up from an unseen force. Torches lit and the dark room lit up.

The soldier sighed in relief as he turned to look at his lord and beckoned for more solders to enter the room. They all entered and scattered across the room making sure that there are no traps.

It was not until one soldier went towards the main doors that a trap went off. There was a light and the man was struck from behind incinerated instantly only his skeleton remained.

"Stay away from that door!" shouted the young woman.

The soldiers gladly obeyed as they moved away from the door. It was another soldier that took notice of the strange decorations that hung on the wall. From there they made their way over to the strange markings and pictures that littered the wall.

The fire lord made his way into the room and as he looked around he noticed a strange little stand where a single crystal stood. He walked further into the room inspecting the object in the middle. The crystal was about the size of a basket ball and dark as night.

"Not much to look at father," Azula said

"No not to no ordinary person but here we have something that the other nations don't," the fire lord replied

He pulled at the crystal but it didn't budge. He then touched it feeling something stir within.

"I have found it," he whispered

"What is it that you've found?" Azula replied

"The key to ultimate victory my beloved daughter," he said

"Oh? And what is this key?" she asked

"The Door of Time,"

"Wait isn't that the supposed door to another world, one that is said to hold weapons that can destroy us all," Azula said

"Yes but it can also be used as a weapon," said the fire lord.

"How so father?"

"Read the description on the wall my daughter,"

Azula walked up towards the wall on the far end of the room avoiding the trap at the main door. She approached what looks like a mural on the wall. There appears to be images of the past. These images had some writing on the side. It appears to be in another language until Azula recognized some of the writing as scratched on version of her own language. All it said under the strange symbols where…

_Born of the storm they will come_

_Three treasures of unmatched power_

_By Avatar's hand their powers become harmonized _

_And together they will either bring salvation or destruction. _

Azula looked at it in fascination and saw that the last part of the message was lost to what appears to be a very old stain of blood. A skeleton sat where the blood lay and from what his clothes are it appears to be a fire nation scholar. What got Azula was the way he died. It showed that he died of something far worse then the Avatar's might. Holes in his skull and small rounded stones could be found and actually those stones are melted metal.

"What in Agni's name are these?" Azula asked

"One of the weapons that the Ancients had when they first opened the portal," replied the Fire Lord.

"_Three Treasures of unmatched power_," the Fire Lord sang.

He then looked towards the ground and saw the carved symbols on the ground. Each had a symbol for a different element. Each element stood for something and from what Ozai the fire lord figured out it must have meant something to activate the machine. The crystal was dark as it pulsed with a dark light and Ozai stepped forward towards it.

"Great crystal of destruction give me your strength!" he said and blasted it with fire.

Just as he blasted it with fire it swirled around the crystal and disappeared. "What happened?" asked Azula as she walked closer. The fire lord smirked as he touched the crystal.

"You need the four elements to call forth the crystal's power," Ozai finished

"How do we get it?" Azula asked,

"From the slaves,"

An hour later four slaves were brought up to the tower each had a symbol if they are some kind of bender of sorts. Those four were each placed on the symbols they believed that represented their elements. As commanded they all bended their elements that was provided for them and attacked the crystal.

The crystal pulsed darkly for a moment before attacking back at them. It lashed out and all of them found themselves on the ground again. But this time Ozai found that the four benders had been burned and turned to skeletons. A dark light filled the room as it raced towards the surface.

"It has begun,"


	2. Till Death Do Us Part

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER ONLY TOBY, KEITH AND AKI AND THE PLOT OF COURSE**

**THE POWER OF THREE **

**BOOK 1: SCROLL 1: TILL DEATH DO US PART**

The winding roads that lay outside of Kailua Kona Hawaii were slick with water as a storm raged before them. A rather average sized four passenger car sped up the winding roads towards its destination. Three passengers rode in the car trying to find their way home through the tormenting rains. As the rains washed down on them it was very hard to see the roadway. The car's highlights were on to see the road as it turned towards the next bend.

As it did an oncoming vehicle came shooting from around that corner and veered off to the wrong end of the road and collided with the car. The four passenger car sped off the road and collided with a telephone pole before falling over a small ledge and into a shallow gulch. All three passengers were supposedly killed in the accident, but their bodies have never been found.

"In neighbor island news tonight police are investigating a crash site just outside of Kailua Kona on the Big Island. Police say that a four passenger car was struck by an oncoming driver when the said driver veered off the road. The four passenger car struck a telephone poll and then off the side of a shallow cliff where all three passengers would have been killed but their bodies have yet to be recovered. Police have yet to identify the passengers of that vehicle and as for the oncoming vehicle Police say that Alcohol is involved."

IN ANOTHER PLACE

The storm raged outside as a jolly old man was observing his nephew. The boy or young man was no older then sixteen as he stood with his shirt off facing the raging seas and storming winds. The old man watched as the said boy redirected lighting into the distance. The lightning bound away from their shelter which was an old cave near the sea. It was high enough where the ocean does not touch and it was warm enough where they don't have to fear the cold.

The said young man waited and then struck as he practiced his form of firebending or the power to manipulate fire. As the stubborn boy reflected lightning again and again he uncle could not help but be impressed by this boy's stubborn attitude. The boy's anger was something that Iroh considered troublesome. For his nephew being dishonored and then disowned by his own people was something that even Iroh grew to worry about.

For the fallen prince of the fire nation Zuko his dream was to one day capture the Avatar and then return home with his honor restored. But that was not the case with Zuko and Iroh knew it. For Iroh his twisted brother Ozai hated Zuko with a passion. It was because the influence of his wife Ursa. The woman had a kind heart and Zuko grew to be a lot like her. This had angered Ozai and Iroh grew worried every time Ozai would go after his son for no apparent reason.

Ursa had taught Zuko well and she had taught him one important lesson that Iroh knew very well and that was the power of love. She taught Zuko what it means to love and be loved in return. She taught him kindness and compassion hoping that one day the war will end and that the four nations will once again live in harmony.

But after his father scared him and banished Zuko and Iroh, he had hoped that he can get rid of his kind hearted brother. Iroh knew that he was supposed to be the fire lord, but gave that up because his son was killed in battle and that he could not live with the grief of that moment. If he had he would have called off the war or he would have become as corrupted as his brother. Now Iroh was too old to be the fire lord and that the future lay in Zuko.

The only problem to that idea was Azula, Zuko's evil little sister. Azula is a fire prodigy, a master firebender and Ozai's favorite. Iroh watched Zuko and could not help but remember what that crazy bitch did to him. She just like her father craved power and the privilege that came with being the fire lord's daughter. She was pampered and spoiled but can be as ruthless as they come.

Iroh knew that both of them would have to be taken down one day. He knew in his heart that one day Zuko will have to face his father and his past and that time is soon. He stood waiting for the moment that peace is restored to the nations once again. He felt sorry for the Avatar though being the last of his kind. It appears that no matter what happens the cycle of the avatar is broken.

Zuko directed another lightning bolt from his way and Iroh thought it was enough as he rose from where he was sitting. It was then that he felt the presence of a woman walk up to him.

"It is time for bed already Iroh, the Avatar will probably be in by tomorrow," she said

"Thank you so much my lady," Iroh replied

Iroh walked out and directed another lightning for Zuko. "Prince Zuko it is time to return," he said and the fire prince nodded as he turned grabbed his crutch and walked down into the cave. The cave as it turns out is an underground passageway to a mansion a ways in. The mansion itself is made of stone so no one will have to worry about getting caught in the storm. The earthbenders that built it had taken them in knowing who they were dealing with.

"Once again I would like to thank you Kayla for taking us in," Iroh said

"It is no problem after having everything explained by the Avatar we would assume that you would need of some help." Kayla explained as she took them down a passage.

MEANWHILE

The winds hit really hard along the coast as what appears to be a six legged flying bison flew through the winds trying to navigate. On his back was a bald headed monk boy with tattoos of arrows on his head. He held onto the reigns and tried with all his might to keep the bison in the air. "Hold on Appa!" he called.

The bison tried his best to stay afloat and the other passengers a girl with blue Chinese outfit and her brother an equal like her except he has a boomerang on his back and a club. Next to them was a blind girl in green and brown colored clothing. The three of them held on as the boy struggled to hold them in place.

It was the boy who noticed someone in the water or someones. "There is someone down there!" the boy shouted to the monk.

The monk boy steered the bison down towards the roaring ocean as the girl in blue did a simple move and maneuvered the water to bring the two people up. When she did she tied them with some rope so they would not fall off Appa's back. Her brother looked at a bag and found a head with two overly large ears showing. The creature then ducked back into the bag where he would be safe.

"Hang on everyone!" the boy shouted as he steered the bison into a place that was clearly a cave.

There lights were seen and the bison made a crash landing into the cave. The others rushed out to help the two boys as they hurriedly placed the bison deeper into the cave where it was warm.

The cliffside was full of caves and this one was like all the others. But it was still a good distance from the village they were staying at. The monk boy named Aang hurried to Appa.

"Easy boy!" Aang said

The bison only shook before falling to the ground exhausted. Aang along with the other boy named Sokka jumped back onto Appa and carried the two boys down while Katara, Sokka's younger sister grabbed some fire wood from their pack and using her skills in waterbending dried them out enough to start a fire.

The boys quickly set up camp and they helped unload their other passengers. It was quickly discovered that both were boys dressed in strange clothes and heavily injured. Katara being trained in the healing arts tended to the boys wounds. After both boys were undressed due to their clothes being nothing but rags.

"Take care for they need it," Katara said.

Some of the residents of the cave came when the host heard that there were injured people in the cave. They carefully carried the bodies towards the underground shelter. While racing along with them Aang spotted Zuko getting scolded by the healer about his leg. Shaking his head at the stubborn Firebender's attitude Aang walked up to him after taking care of Appa.

"Hey Zuko you got a minute?"

"What do you want?" Zuko asked his voice kept in a cool tone.

"Well I was just wondering how you are doing?" Aang asked,

"I am doing well but I can't wait till I get off this damn crutch," Zuko complained.

"Well you should of just let Katara heal your wounds," Aang replied

"Well I could but then again I did this for my uncle," Zuko said

Aang looked into the house where Iroh was helping Katara settle the two boys. They both were given fresh clothes for when they would awaken but giving the amount of injuries on their bodies that was not likely to be soon.

"Iroh is kind of old," Aang said

"I know he is and I am worried," Zuko admitted

"I know you are, what about them?" Aang pointed to the two boys,

"I don't know Avatar they look pretty bad," Zuko said

"I have never seen injuries like those before it is as if something impacted on them at a high speed," Aang replied

Both boys talked about the young men discussing them until another voice filled the void, that of Sokka. He carried his usual attire with him a boomerang and a club both made from bone or metal from the Southern Water Tribe.

"Hey just to let you guys know that those boys are both settled in," Sokka said

"Thanks Sokka how are they?" Aang asked

"Not too good they have been out at sea for some time for their injuries are quite serious," Sokka replied

"How serious?" Zuko asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Pretty serious several broken ribs that pierced the lungs and some others like shattered bones that Katara and some of the healers are working on right now," Sokka replied.

Aang and Zuko looked at each other with worried looks on their faces. Those were some serious injuries and pretty bad. As if Sokka could sense what they were thinking he replied.

"The mystery is how did they get injured and what are they doing out at sea in such weather?" he asked

"I don't know, but I think they could have been running from something," Zuko asked.

"Or they have had their boat capsized," Aang said

"That could have been true but that does not explain the strange clothes that they wore." Sokka said

It was then that all three of them heard a door shut and turned to find Iroh coming towards them.

"Zuko you should be resting,"

"I am fine uncle," said Zuko even though his face does not show it.

"Zuko your leg needs to be healed and since you refused help from the waterbender you need to rest more and take it easy," Iroh replied and Zuko not wanting to disappoint his uncle he began to walk towards the house.

Aang and Sokka walked towards the house after the firebender. Zuko used his crutch to help him towards his rooms mumbling the whole way. As he did he spotted the beds with the two boys obviously undress with Katara there working on them. She used her waterbending along with the other skills she learned at the Northern Water Tribe. She was with an Earthbender with her hair up and a head band up named Toph.

Zuko remembered Toph as the girl who tripped Azula at that town they were at. He walked in politely and bowed to the two girls. The girls in turn bowed back as Zuko carefully sat down.

"How are they?" he asked

"Toph and I healed as much as we could but it will take some time before they are able to wake." Katara replied

"Though it is funny the way their wounds are made." Another girl said but Katara held her fingers to her lips.

"Let them rest," she said and stood up giving Zuko a hand along the way.

Both met Sokka and Aang along the way out and they walked along the corridor towards the main dining area. They kept silent as they reached it and opened the door to find Iroh already there stuffing his face along with Momo and Toph. Momo greeted the two and ran up Sokka till he settled down on Sokka's shoulder.

"Hey Momo," Sokka said and the Lemur gave him a greeting.

There was fruit for Aang and some meats for Sokka as they sat down around a rather large table. The table had all sorts of foods on it for all the different people there from earthbenders, waterbenders and a few firebenders who defied their nation. People like Aang and Sokka they practically ignored as they ate in silence. Iroh turned to them just as Zuko and Katara entered and sat down on opposite sides of Iroh.

"How are our patients?" the old man asked

"Their wounds will take time to fully heal." Katara said

"Uncle I have never seen wounds that severe before not even when someone is run over by a Rhino," Zuko said.

Iroh thought for a minute as he tried to think about their current situation.

"I have seen wounds like that before but not that severe unless they have been in some sort of accident like when they fell from a cliff," the old man explained.

"The question remains that if they fell from a cliff where was the land that they came from and how did they survive at sea for so long?"

"What I want to know is how did they get that far did they steal a boat for we found no traces of it?" Aang said

"That is a question only our young friends can answer when they awaken." Iroh repeated.

"What have you heard from the Fire Nation," Zuko asked

"Not good news Zuko," Iroh explained as he stood up,

"My sources tell me that the fire lord is searching for an ancient weapon," he said

"An ancient weapon?" asked Katara

"A weapon that was said to date back to the time the four nations have been founded. It was said to have immense powers, but none have the power to call forth the weapon." Iroh said

"So what does this weapon have to do with us?" asked Sokka

"Wait I've heard of such a weapon but from what I heard it is not a weapon it is a gateway," Aang said and the older man nodded.

"Indeed young Avatar it is a gateway, a gateway into another world one unlike ours." Iroh said.

"What was this gateway called?" Toph asked

"The Door of Time," Iroh said.

As the storm raged outside no one spoke as the pounding rains beat against the roof of the mansion. The occupants of the table all sat there in silence each deep in their own thoughts.

"Uncle?"

"Yes Zuko?"

"Would it be possible if we discussed this in the morning," Zuko said

Iroh regarded his nephew and saw the worried look on his face when he winced and Iroh nodded as he turned towards the waterbender. Katara nodded as she stood up and offered Zuko her hand. The fire prince gladly took it and was helped up and given his crutch. Aang yawned along with Sokka as they both got up getting the hint. It was a lot of information to absorb plus the fact that they are worried about the two mysterious boys that appeared in the sea.

TBC


	3. The Girl From the Beach

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR ONLY TOBIAS, KEITH, AND AKI**

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1, SCROLL 2: THE GIRL ON THE BEACH**

Three days past since the boys were found, and the storm had finally ceased. As the rays of the sun finally poured in through the heavens the people came out to see the damage that was done during the storm. Many saw the many fallen trees and broken down homes that littered the streets.

Zuko after finally letting Katara heal his leg stood along the beach. He saw how much debris littered the beach. He could see Momo running along the sand beachcombing for anything edible to eat. He found a few berries to feast on and ran back up the way he came. Zuko smirked a bit as he watched the lemur running back up the beach.

He then walked closer to the water and a little ways down watched as the Avatar and Katara the master Waterbender practice some waterbending. He saw as Toph lay out on a rock basking in the sun while Sokka was sharpening his weapons.

Iroh in the meantime was busy with the house going over the details with his spies. It was thanks to Iroh that the resistance to the Fire Lord's rule had a number of spies within firebender ranks.

The people feared the fire lord but they respected Iroh even more for his compassion and mercy. They loved Zuko even more for he has a heart unlike his father and sister. The only reason the people of the Fire Nation not killed their king is because he is the most powerful firebender of them all. Azula, Zuko's sister is next in line.

The only reason why the people loved and respected Zuko more then anything in the Fire Nation is because they believed that he is the key to stopping the war. The only firebender who if he could ally himself with the Avatar then he would bring peace once again to the people.

As Zuko walked along the beach he became aware of the silence that radiate off from the cliffs. Already he was used to the birds and the sounds of the waves but the silence was deafening. He turned just as the sea began to recede. His face paled when he recognized that sign. Already he could see Katara and Aang running along with the others towards the house and Zuko was also on his feet running.

He ran as fast as his legs could take him and barely made it when the horrible wave of water began to charge straight for the shore. He climbed up the cliffs and took shelter in a cave well above the tide zone and the water smashed into the cliffs. Instead of the water smashing into the shore and receding it kept coming. Zuko knew this sign for it happens at times and quite often in the Fire Nation. Due to the active volcanoes in the fire nation sometimes there would be tsunamis. Already he watched as the water kept coming for hours but not as much now. He looked up and saw that Katara and Aang worked to push the water away from the land but it was too much.

Finally giving up they let the water's come again but it did not hit their village. Because the village was high up on the cliffs it was safe from the waves. When the water receded after a few hours of pushing further into the cliff it finally went back out to sea and returned back to normal.

It was near evening when Zuko managed to climb back down from the cave and walked back along the beach. The water washed away all the sand and he could see various creatures that have been caught in the wave washed along the shore. The people would feast tonight that was for sure.

As he explored the dead elephant koi and an enagi or two he found some whales and porpoises as well as various other creatures. Their carcasses washed along the shoreline but Zuko knew that they would be out to sea soon. It was something small that caught his attention however.

It was a figure laying prone out next to a carcass of a dragonfish a cross between a crocodile, an eel, and a fish that makes it look somewhat like a dragon. Zuko climbed over a bunch of rocks that lay between him and the person as he hurried over to the figure.

The figure lay prone on the beach with long dark curly hair splayed on them and what caught Zuko was the fact that this person's clothes are nothing more then rags. It didn't take Zuko a few seconds to figure out that this person was female.

Slowly he approached the prone figure and found that she was naked. Only mere rages hung from her body and her face was buried deep within the sand. Zuko then ran to the girl and turned her over quickly took off his shirt and covered her in it to keep her dignity. He then checked her breathing and found that she was not breathing. Her face was dark blue like she had been like that for a while, feeling for a pulse he found one but it was very weak. Her skin felt cold to the touch as he signaled with a burst of flame for help.

Within minutes Sokka came flying down with his club out, but quickly put it back when he spotted Zuko carrying the girl. Sokka then took his coat that he wore due to the rather chilly winds and wrapped the girl up in it better leaving him shirtless as well. Both boys ran back up towards the caves and towards the village.

When they got there it was Katara the greeted them first when she spotted Zuko's SOS flame. She was followed by a few other healers and directed them into the same room that the two boys were kept.

"Where did you find her?" she asked

"Out on the beach it was Zuko that found her first," Sokka said

"I found her while checking out the damage. Speaking of which another wave is due in about four hours," Zuko said

"Alright then I will make sure that no one else goes near the beach when the time comes," Sokka said and hurried off.

Katara had to get Aang to help her get the girl breathing again. She was very cold and Katara used her waterbending skills to clear the girl's lungs. She then had Aang force air down into her lungs to get her to breathe until she choked. She began to cough and with that cough came blood.

"She's bleeding from within!" Katara said as she quickly assessed her injuries.

Healers ran into the room just as Katara called for them. Sokka and Zuko stood to the side as they combined their bending skills to help the girl who was coughing up a lot of blood. It was then that Zuko noticed her injuries he was so busy trying to help her that he did not take notice of how severe they are.

And yet how similar they are to two other people in the room except that her injuries are a lot worse then the other two. Zuko was stunned beyond belief for the girl had marks that went all over her body. Those same marks are what made her look like she had been eaten and then spat back out with little to not effort at all. Blood was everywhere as Katara and the other healers tried desperately to stop the bleeding. From his side Aang showed up looking rather distressed when he saw the girl.

She was bloody all over and it did not help that Zuko found her and placed her on the mat after Katara started to work on her. She immediately began his work they could see that she was not breathing so Katara asked Aang to help her while she managed to get the water out of her lungs. Aang then airbended some air gently into her lungs while she struggled to breathe. Katara gently placed her into the tub that was prepared for her urging Aang to stay in order to help her breathe.

While that was going on they did their best to keep the girl alive while they access her injuries. She was even worse for ware then the boys but Katara managed to do her best while Aang took a rest from trying to get her to breathe. As Katara managed to get some clothes from her she then placed the girl on a futon next to the boys. As she walked out she noticed Aang sitting there then he too got up to leave only to relive himself and to clean up.

TBC


	4. A Chat with Roku

**I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1 SCROLL 3: A CHAT WITH ROKU**

Aang sat there next to the futon with the two boys his face in concentration as he willed the air to go into and out of the girl's lungs. She needed him to help her breathe and when he did her color started to return. As he did this in did not know it but he slipped into the spirit realm.

Aang found himself surrounded by the mountains and forests of the spirit world and right before him was an old man dressed in a simple outfit. Aang's eyes bulged from his head as he realized who it was.

"Avatar Roku,"

"Greetings Aang we meet again," the old man replied with a smile to his face.

"Greetings Avatar Roku why did you bring me here?" Aang asked

"I have some important issues I wish to discuss with you," Roku said

"What sort of news?" Aang asked

"This is in regards to the door of time,"

"How is it that important?" Aang could not help but be cautious.

"The Door as you know it is a powerful weapon if used in the wrong hands. But it is also a gateway into a world that we never dreamed about." Roku said

"How so Master Roku?" Aang asked

"The Door as you might have heard from Iroh leads to a world where weapons of destruction are kept. Such a world could lead to our salvation or destruction as you saw when Iroh mentioned it. Now the reason why I've called you hear is that I came to tell you that Fire Lord Ozai has just recently used the weapon against the world," he said pointing towards the sky.

As he looked Aang could see the swirling storm clouds darkening the skies and lightning shooting down at the ground. The sea from what he could see is a mass of swirling waves. The boiling ocean and the shaking ground is all Aang could feel.

"What is happening?" Aang asked

"This is caused by the Door of Time when Fire Lord Ozai used it for his evil purpose." Roku replied

"Will he use it again?" Aang asked

"He will and this time you have to stop him," Roku said

"How?" Aang asked

"Seek out the Spirit of Knowledge Wong Shi Tong he knows all about the Doorway," Roku said

"But his Library has long since vanished! How will I be able to speak to him?" Aang asked.

"Go back to the desert and repeat this phrase, "_I have come to seek knowledge and in turn give knowledge. By the ways of the four gods of the four nations and in the name of Wong Shi Tong I command you to appear before me!"_ say that phrase and the Library will appear. I know that Wong Shi Tong is still a bit sore about being tricked by you but tell him that Roku has sent you," with that Roku disappeared and Aang knew no more.

"Aang!" a desperate voice called and Aang woke up to find Katara over him.

"What happened?" Aang said

"You went into your Avatar state what happened?" Katara asked

"I was talking to Avatar Roku,"

"What did he say little one," Iroh asked this time as he stepped into the room

"He wanted me to return to the desert, to seek out Wong Shi Tong,"

The others all turned to each other and especially Toph, Katara and Sokka and a grim look spread across their faces. "Um what is going on?" asked Iroh

"Who is this Wong Shi Tong everyone is talking about?" asked Zuko

"The spirit of knowledge," Iroh said

"It is he who had that library I've heard Xiao talk about once," Zuko said.

"Yes he is a very feisty spirit isn't he very anal about keeping his secrets," said another voice and they turned to find a strange old man standing beside them.

"Have you met him before?" asked Katara

"Yes I've met Wong Shi Tong before I can tell you he is one stubborn fellow and gotten quite angry when that fire bender destroyed his library." He said

"How do you know him?"

"That is my secret but let's just say I was his caretaker for a bit," the man said

"Do you know where his library is now?" asked Aang

"No I do not but all I know is that it is somewhere in the desert like you said all you have to do is call his name,"

Aang looked down at the ground in defeat, "Then we have no choice then we have to go back to the desert," he said. The others looked at him with solemn looks on their faces. Zuko also had a look that said many things including one of confusion.

It was during this moment of silence however that a noise was heard coming from the futon closest to the window. They all turned their heads towards the figure of the blonde haired boy as he moaned in pain as he slowly opened his eyes.

TBC


	5. The Boy From Another World

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER**

**A/n: I figured that since the Avatar world is based off of old china that is the language they speak. Or some variations of it depending on the nations with one common tongue. My characters are obviously Americans so they will be speaking English. **

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1 SCROLL 4 THE BOY FROM ANOTHER WORLD**

The group gathered around the prone figure of the boy as he slowly started to come to he was muttering in a strange language that they did not hear before. He was muttering to himself and it was Iroh who spoke first.

"Why do I get the feeling that he is not normal?"

The boy then looked at the group his expression still the same. It was both confused and frightened but it also had another look … pain.

He winced when he tried to get up then it got worse to the point Katara had to step in. She gently took his shoulder and laid him back down onto the bed gently. The boy struggled at first but he was exhausted as he collapsed onto the bed. When he opened his eyes after what seemed like a good long while when it only was about five minutes slowly he opened his pain filled eyes again to stare at Katara. He started to shake but that is when Zuko slowly approached and used what diplomacy he knew from being a prince and slowly approached the boy. He held both hands up, "Move away Katara," he said softly and she did as she was told.

Slowly Zuko approached the boy as he slowly backed away. Zuko held his hands up to show that he was unarmed and reached carefully for some bandages and some water. When he did he slowly approached the boy and pointed to his bandage on his head. The boy slowly put his hand up to his head and felt the bandage. He edged away from Zuko but Zuko used calming words and gestures and eventually the boy calmed down.

Slowly Zuko changed the bandages on the boy and the boy stared at him in curiosity and caution when he touched the bandage again. He looked down on his bare chest and found more bandages.

"What is your name?" Zuko asked

The boy gave him a very confused look and Zuko nearly smacked himself. He then pointed to himself in a gesture which clearly states who he is and then smiled gently.

"Zuko," he said

The boy cocked his head, "Zu?" he said and Zuko repeated more slowly, "Zu-Ko" he said and the boy repeated, "Zuko!" he said and Zuko nodded pleased that the boy picked up so quickly.

"Your name," he said pointing to the boy.

He then pointed to himself, "Zuko," and then pointed to the boy. The boy catching on said, _"Tobias"_ he said and Zuko was now confused. "_Toe-bai-us,_" the boy repeated and Zuko slowly replied, "Tobias," he said and the boy nodded.

It was hard to get the right wording for the name but luckily for him the boy then smiled and pointed to his tongue and then to Zuko making the hand gesture for talking. Zuko nodded getting the message, "_Toby_" he said slowly and Zuko repeated and found that this shorter name fit him better.

"His name is Toby," Zuko replied.

The boy then looked up at them confused but then when he saw the others behind Zuko he calmed down a bit. With a warm smile that was rarely seen at all Zuko offered Toby something to eat with a simple gesture with his hand.

From the back of the group Iroh watched with a warm smile on his face as Zuko got the boy Toby to eat. Toph who stood next to Iroh listening to the boy while he said a few words in his language.

"His language is something I have never heard before," Toph said

"Oh what gave you the first clue," Sokka replied

"I have heard every single language and dialect that passes through my village including those of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom but this child's accent and language are totally different," she said and Iroh nodded his agreement.

"I agree with the Earth Master she knows voices," he said as he stared at the boy's strange features.

He had seen pretty boys before those who serve the high ranking officials of the fire nation. Iroh personally did not indulge himself in such pleasures but Ozai did and so did Azula at times. The thing that stood out was his hair. Never before had he seen such color in a person before. The boy's hair was of a golden color like that of the sun. His skin was as fair as Aang's and yet it was a slightly paler color. It was more in tone with Zuko's skin which was a creamy white.

This boy on the other hand was not like those meek little boy toy whores in the Fire Lord's court. No this one looked to be able to fight if one gives him the chance. The boy then looked at each and every one then his eyes rested on Zuko who was closest.

**TOBY'S POINT OF VIEW**

After waking from what seemed like a sea of black Toby slowly opened his eyes to the world around him and he was frightened to say the least. Right in front of him was a boy with slightly close cropped hair and a hideous scar on the left side of his face. Slowly he made a gesture with his hands and then asked Toby.

"_Ni Jiao Shen Ming Zi?"_

Toby obviously confused could only stare at the person in front of him. It was then that the person in front of him suddenly realized that Toby could not understand a word he said and then pointed to himself, "_Zuko," "Zu-Ko" _and then Toby replied.

As the boy tried to make simple commands clear Toby could see others around him especially the blind girl who spoke up.

"_Wo ting bu dong_,"

Words were exchanged between them so fast that Toby did not understand. It was when Zuko slowly came towards Toby that the boy decided to trust the strange scarred teen.

**THIRD PARTY **

Aang watched the exchange between Zuko and the boy as the fire prince used practiced diplomacy to try and communicate to the boy. It was then that a noise could be heard from the boy and he blushed and held onto his stomach.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," said Toph

The others began to laugh as Katara got up to go get food for the boy. Toby just sat there staring at each and everyone. Aang could feel a sort of kinship to the boy. Toby on the other hand only looked around slowly as he observed the other two. "Keith," he said to the other boy and the girl he recognized instantly, "Aki?" he said. It was then that the others realized that all three of them knew each other.

Toby knew the other two and it was Zuko who worked as translator he pointed to the dark skinned boy, "_Keith?_" he said very slowly and Toby nodded. Zuko then pointed to the girl, "_Aki,"_ once again Toby nodded in happiness seeing as Zuko understood him. Then he pointed to his bandages and then to himself and Toby understood what Zuko wanted him to answer. _Where were you to get these_? Was the question that was asked.

Personally Toby did not know the answer as he tried to think of it. The last he remembers was riding home with Aki and Keith and then the next he was here speaking of which.

Toby pointed to the ground and then to himself. He then repeated the process and it took Zuko a while before he understood what Toby was trying to say. He pointed towards the ground and said, "Earth Kingdom," the boy cocked his head before allowing the words to form on his lips. He had a very hard time saying them but he said them.

A FEW DAYS LATER

It took a few days before Toby was able to walk out of his room and that was to use the bathroom. He can only walk as far as the bathroom before collapsing in exhaustion. The days are usually spent in his room for he refuses to leave his friends behind. And during that time anyone comes in to keep him company. Iroh is usually the one who stays with him the most and taught Toby how to play Pai-Shou and Iroh found Toby to be quite a player. He even taught Iroh how to play a game he calls '_Chest'_

LATER THAT EVENING

After settling Toby back up in bed for the night the group gathered for a meeting in the war room. Sokka was already there with Zuko and both had grim looks on their faces. "We have just received reports from our spies within the Fire Nation Ranks they claim that Fire Lord Ozai is searching for something," Sokka said opening up the meeting.

"Really what is it?" asked an Earth Kingdom general

"Three treasures to be exact the reason he is searching for them is because they are the key to the Door of Time." Replied Sokka

"What we know is that my father is planning on using the gate to take away all the bending power from the four nations. Already I have been getting reports from the fire benders that they are no longer bending flame when the sun rises. Other nations are loosing their powers as well while my father and Azula are slowly gaining in strength. It is as if they are feeding off the power stolen from the other nations. According to the reports my sister is already doing waterbending techniques and bending earth as well." Zuko said

"That is bad," Iroh said

"What part the part about the benders loosing their powers or the fact that the fire lord is leeching off of everyone?" asked Toph

"The fact that the fire lord is stealing the elemental power from other benders is a reason for concern." Iroh said

"But the fact remains that he is searching for something, what exactly is it that he is searching for?" said an Earth Kingdom general

"He is searching for several objects that would help him gain better control over the device," Sokka said as he stood up from where he was sitting.

"What sort of device?" asked Aang.

"The Door of Time Twinkle toes," Toph said and Aang was silent.

"Do not be angry at the Avatar, Toph we all know that this is bad news so far as it is concerned," said a waterbender that came from what was left of the Southern Tribe.

Toph cocked her head in a curious manner indeed she was blind but she can see by sounds, vibrations (through earthbending,) and smells. She 'Watched' as Aang and Sokka began to argue about the door.

As far as Toph knew the Door of Time was a device created by the ancient race long before the four nations were formed. It was said that all the benders of the world had received their powers through them. Was it so? She did not know. What she did know was that the device was also a weapon of great destruction. Due to its nature of using the elements to open a portal through time into another dimension the ancients had an accident which turned the Door from a door into a weapon for destruction. So in doing so the crystal that controlled the device was corrupted and became dark. That is what she had heard from the reports. But one thing does not make sense.

As if this was something she then remembered the voice of Toby that passed through her mind. According to Zuko's report the storm started at the same time as when the fire lord activated the door. Also at that time is when they found the three strangers at sea. It suddenly slammed into Toph like the rock slide.

"Toby," she said but probably said it a little too loud for Aang heard her.

"What was that Toph?"

"Toby, he obviously can't speak our common language and neither can we understand him besides his name." she said

"So what are you getting at?" said Suki a warrior from Kyoshi Island that came to help them.

"Think about it everyone here even though they are from different nations can speak at least the common tongue right?" she said and they all nodded

"Well from what I hear even the different dialects are the same true?" she said and with that she could feel their nod.

"Your point being?" asked Katara

"Well the way you describe him to me Toby is obviously different along with Keith and Aki who have not woken up yet. Now the injuries they have sustained are not normal unless they have been through a rock slide which I am familiar with. Now being as they were at least a few hundred miles out to sea give you some idea of what I am getting at."

"Um no," Sokka said and Toph smacked her hand against her head.

"What I mean to say is that Toby is obviously someone who does not have the characteristics of a normal person or a bender. He is someone who does not understand not even the common tongue and who does not know our ways of thinking, living and life style."

"So?"

"I think Toby, Aki and Keith came from another world," Toph finished

The room was silent as they stared at Toph as if she had grown another head. Then they all turned to Iroh when the old man cleared his throat.

"I see I had my suspicions but since you confirmed it young Earthbender. But it seems that once again you have seen what we have not even though we have eyes that can," he said and Toph smiled slowly.

"Hey no problem gramps after all I was not the only one who noticed the difference between Toby and the rest of us," she replied

The council room then changed into that of a few muttering noises as people began to digest the information. It was finally Iroh who spoke after thinking about what Toph said.

"If the young woman is right then Toby and the other two people are indeed from another world then we can assume that they know vast amounts of knowledge." Iroh said

"The spies said something about writing on the wall that my father could not describe nor read except someone's attempt to translate it," Zuko said

"What about Aang's vision about seeing Won Shi Tong is that still in effect?" asked Suki

"Indeed only in Won Shi Tong's Library does the knowledge to read the ancient writing and decipher the language remain. But will he let us back after what we did the last time?" asked Aang, "He will have to," Sokka said.

All this talk about Toby and their plans lasted throughout the night and well into the next morning by evening they were all exhausted and turned in skipping dinner. It was not until later that they realized that someone else has awoken while they were at that meeting.


	6. Toby Keith and Aki

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR ONLY AKI, TOBY, AND KEITH A LONG WITH THE STORY FOR THIS FIC**

**THE POWER OF THREE**

"Avatar language (Chinese Traditional)"

"_English (American)"_

**BOOK 1 SCROLL 5: TOBY, KEITH AND AKI**

_The night was dark as the rain pounded on the roof of the car as the small ford Focus made the turn up the hill. As it did the other car sped around the corner and crossed into their lane. _

In a flash Toby was awake at the sound of someone screaming. Looking up he turned to find Keith tossing and turning muttering in his sleep. Toby rushed over to his side Keith struggled to wake up as Toby tried to wake him. Thinking fast he hurried towards the water pale next to the bed and threw it on to Keith. Keith shot up with a start, "_Holy SHIT WHAT WAS THAT!" _ He screamed at Toby and Toby sighed in relief.

Looking around Toby noticed that no one was around and sighed with relief. It was still kind of early in the morning and after hearing them all walk into the room on the far side of the house he then turned to Keith who was seething from being wet.

"_Sorry man but I had to do it_" Toby said and Keith was shaking still from the dream and the fact that the water was ice cold. Toby got up and made his way over to where the towels are and helped Keith out of his clothes and beddings and helped him towards where he knew the hot water springs were. After taking a dip to warm Keith up and dressing him up in some clean clothes they made their way over to the room only to find it clean and dry again. "_I guess the servants cleaned the room_" Toby said as he helped Keith back into bed.

"_Tobias what is going on?_" Keith asked

"_Um Keith you are not going to believe this but we are not in Kona anymore_" Toby replied

"_Oh really what gave you that clue?"_ Keith said joking until he looked around and saw for the first time that everything is different

"_Um Toby where are we?"_ he asked

"_I told you we are not in Kona anymore nor are we at any hospital,"_ Toby replied

Keith looked around the room and found that indeed this does not look like a hospital. For one thing the walls are not white nor can he see the ocean…ok he can smell the ocean but seeing it was something else entirely he saw a Zen garden outside and the wall beyond it but that is all he can see.

He then remembered his dream and the car crash he looked down at his hands and saw that they had a sort of cast on them as well as on his left leg. Now as his brain started to wake up after the shock Keith found that Toby also had similar bandages.

"_Um Toby where are we?"_ he asked

Just as he said it the door opened and a group of people came in. Keith backed away afraid until Toby put his hand gently on his shoulder.

The others looked at the second person who woke and found themselves staring at really bright almost ember eyes. Keith's eyes were bright amber almost like Zuko's but with a red tint in them instead of gold. Both boys stared at the group that entered. Keith's hair was the other thing they noticed being that it is dark with blonde highlights making it look like he had feathers on his head.

He was to say the least a very big drama queen.

"_Toby where are we!"_

"_Calm down dork!"_ yelled Toby as the other boy tried to run only to fall over in pain.

Shaking his head Toby walked over to the boy and grabbed him by the arm and guided him back to bed.

"_You are obviously not well and need rest Keith so sit down and shut up,_" Toby said

The others watched in amusement as Toby guided Keith back towards the futons and laid him in the bed. When Keith was finally settled and Toby gave the others an apologetic look was when things finally settled down. It was Katara who made the first move towards Keith with a bowl of water for him. The other boy cautiously eyed her out before sipping the bowl. Toby smiled gratefully to Katara, "_Thank you,"_ he said and Katara catching onto the meaning nodded her head.

Keith drank greedily from his bowl before handing the bowl back to Katara and then asked for more which she waterbended into the bowl big mistake.

Keith backed away in fright while Toby looked at her fascinated and curious. She handed the bowl to Keith and it was through Toby's encouragement that Keith drank. Keith really drank for when he was finished he was finally satisfied. Feeling sleepy he curled up onto his bed again and passed out.

It was a few hours later that Keith woke up once again to the sounds of movement outside the room and turned to see Toby happily playing a beat on a drum. Right beside him a girl who was obviously blind laughed at him. She looked no older then twelve with her hair tied up in a bun.

"_Toby what are you doing?_" Keith asked.

Toph was laughing as she heard Toby play some strange but funny songs as he tried to sing them and Toph listened as she felt the vibrations. It was pleasing and exciting as the boy played the drums. The vibrations were enchanting but then she felt some other vibrations and turned to the source. When it spoke in that strange language she then knew it was Keith just woken up. She then turned back to Toby and nodded before she got up and walked out of the room.

When the blind girl left Keith then turned to Tobias "_Who was that?" _he asked

"_That is Toph_" Toby replied

Keith looked out the door at the girl as she walked over to another boy who was practically bald with arrow shaped tattoos on his head and hands. They both looked like they were practicing martial arts until rocks rose from the ground and slammed into another rock.

Keith jumped back shocked

"_That is normal_" Toby said with a smirk

"_You call that Normal!"_ Keith said

MEANWHILE

Aang watched the two talk in that strange language they are speaking when he ducked as Toph threw a rock at him and he retaliated by kicking up a boulder and sending it flying at Toph. The blind bandit smashed it with her fist and then sent a crack though the earth. Aang slammed his fist into the ground. It stopped the earth and it was there that Toph smirked.

"Very good Twinkletoes you have done well,"

"Thank you Sifu," Aang replied

With that Toph stood up, "I am going to check on that girl you can keep the two boys occupied until Zuko gets here. He said he was going to take them out for a bit to get them some exercise," Toph then walked up the porch next to the two boys as they peeked out.

THE BOYS POINT OF VIEW

"_Um Toby who was that blind girl?_" Keith asked

"_That is Toph she is a master man so don't mess with her," _

MEANWHILE

As Toph walked past them Aang walked up and looked at them with a sheepish look. "Um you guys hungry?" he asked and they both gave him puzzled looks. Aang slapped himself on the forehead he totally forgot that the boys don't understand his language. So he made a gesture with his hands showing him shoveling food. Both boys understood then and nodded.

Aang led them towards the kitchen but had to stop once in a while for Keith to catch his breath. Toby being the one who was stronger helped him towards the dinning room. When they got there Zuko was already waiting for them. He was finishing his meal when Aang brought them in.

"How were they Aang?" he asked

"Keith still has trouble on that leg of his but Toby had the best time getting here. He helped Keith but they both are still having some trouble getting here," Aang replied.

"What about Aki?" asked Zuko

"Aki is still out but she should be waking soon maybe in a few more days I am not too sure. Toph went to check up on her though," Aang replied

Aang watched as the two boys sat down. Keith took longer due to the pain in his leg. Toby sat down next to Zuko with a huge smile on his face his bright blue eyes relaxed as he sat down next to Zuko. Keith on the other hand shyly sat on Zuko's other side closer to Aang. Aang watched as Keith kept looking at his food while Toby dug in with the same enthusiasm. Toby then said something to Keith and the boy looked up startled.

All together dinner was silent as Zuko watched the boys from the corner of his eyes. It was then that Toph entered with Katara and both girls had happy looks on their faces,

"What are you two smiling about?" Zuko asked

"Aki will be awake soon give a few days so we should keep our eyes out," Katara replied as she sat down.

Toby and Keith watched her as she ate her food with such grace along with Toph. They both felt out of place as they stared at their plates. Katara started to giggle and Toph could sense their discomfort. "Um Zuko I think you should teach them how to eat," she said and Zuko turned to them and held up his chopsticks. Both boys then saw him eat and they then realized what Zuko meant and they started to eat with less gusto.

When they finished both of them were escorted back to their rooms while Aang went off to practice firebending with Iroh. The boys then looked down on the Pai-Shou board while Toby showed Keith how to play. They played for a while until Keith felt tired and lay in bed. Toby then turned towards the courtyard where he could hear Aang practice with Iroh.

He was amazed when he first saw the girl Katara bend water and then Zuko with his fire bending techniques. Toby thought this world was cool and could picture himself learning how to bend but when he saw Sokka and the girl Suki he then realized that not all the people around her have the power to use an element. When eh saw those two practicing some sort of Martial art he was amazed. Now though when he looked at his bandages all he could remember was the car accident. He then turned to Aki who lay sleeping on the futon her breathing slightly wheezing due to the water that was still in her lungs. Katara helped keep the water out by bending the water out of her lungs. It seemed that after three days in their care Aki caught pneumonia. It took constant care on the part of both Aang and Katara to keep Aki from drowning.

Both Keith and Toby were lucky to have such good healers. It was then that the sounds of someone stirring came from Keith's bed. Toby crawled over to Keith's bed and saw that the other boy had woken up again. He stared at Toby his dark hazel eyes was bright with curiosity. "_Um Toby why is Aki like that?"_ he asked

Toby rolled his eyes and smacked Keith on the back of the head, "_Stupid! Aki is sick!_" he said

Keith gave Toby a look that defined terror.

"_But why is she sick?_" he asked and Toby explained what he had found out from the bits and pieces he had observed.

"_I think Aki has pneumonia,_" Toby said

Just then the door opened and Sokka walked in. Both boys looked up at his sweaty demeanor as he walked towards them and sat down.

"Hi," he said and they both gave him a funny look as he got up and walked towards Aki. Making sure that Aki was not running another fever he then took one last look at the two boys and left. Both Toby and Keith waited till the door opened again and Toph entered. She felt her way around till she found a spot next to the two boys and sat down.

"Hi," she said and from their silenced she could tell they did not understand.

"Hello," she said again slowly then she made a gesture. The boys soon caught on to what she was trying to say and repeated. Toph smiled as she thought she finally got through to them.

"Toph what are you doing?" asked Katara as she walked in.

"Teaching them how to speak our language." Said Toph with a proud smile on her face.

"Well what did you teach them?" she asked

"How to say hi," was the reply.

"Oh well are you going to teach them more?"

"Yeah but for now judging from the temperature it is kind of late." Said Toph as she stood up to make her way out.

Both boys watched before the blind girl made her way out of the house once again. Katara stayed until the boys are settled before she too walked out.

TBC

**I know this is kind of boring what else was I to think of oh well I hope the next chapter is not as boring. **


	7. Aki and Language Barriers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER I ONLY OWN MY THREE CHARACTERS AKI, KEITH AND TOBY.**

**a/n: I figured that since language was going to be a problem because of Aki, Keith, and Toby's inability to speak Traditional Chinese so I figured I should get them started as well as get the story more interesting but we will have to see first. After all I do have to wake up Aki so in this chapter you will get to finally meet Aki. Well any ways on with the story…**

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1 SCROLL 6: AKI AND LANGUAGE BARRIERS**

It was nearly three more weeks before Aki began to show signs of waking up. It was night once more when the sounds of someone waking could be heard from Keith, Toby and Aki's room. Both boys were enjoying a game of Pai-Shou when Aki started to stir. She slowly started to roll around in her bed mumbling in her sleep till her eyes slowly started to open. Iroh happened to walk in to check up on the boys when he saw the young woman started to stir.

Quickly he summoned the others as they all came in to meet the final new comer to their world. They all gathered around her bed with both Toby and Keith on either side remembering what happened when Keith woke. When Aki opened her eyes however they got quite a shock. Her eyes were a reddish brown like those found on demons or dragons. Slowly she looked around and saw all the different faces. She then turned and saw Keith and Toby and smiled softly.

"_Hey guys,"_ she said

"_Hey Aki_," they both replied

"_Um where are we?" _She asked and they told her or Toby told her while she looked at the others. They all started to mutter to each other "_Um why are they all speaking mandarin_?" Aki asked

The two boys looked at each other, _"Mandarin?" _

"_Yeah Mandarin or Northern Chinese that is what they are speaking"_ Aki said her voice hoarse and breaking.

"_Um we don't know Aki they don't seem to be able to speak our language either_,"Toby replied

Aki thought about it and looked up at all their faces she could remember the accident but that was it. She then looked down at her injuries and winced they are all the same as those of the accident.

_FLASHBACK_

_The car veered off the cliff towards the shallow gulch below and smashed into several trees before finally hitting the rocks below. Aki's last amount of memory was the vision of herself covered in blood as she slowly faded out she saw the other two before she felt herself falling into darkness. _

END OF FLASHBACK

Aki then stared up at the others as she looked down at herself and found that she had the same injuries, even the others had the same injuries as the accident. She noticed that they have been partially healed so from her thinking mind the only conclusion could be that they have been cared for here. She then turned to the others as she slowly got up. She winced a bit but managed to sit up on her futon to get a better look at everyone.

The first thing she noticed was Aang who looked at her nervously as she stared at him with her dragon red eyes. Aang was afraid as she judged him and then moved on to each and every one of them until her eyes rested on Zuko. Zuko looked nervously at Aki as she stared at his scar and then at his golden eyes. He nearly had a heart attack as her piercing gaze left his and turned to the others.

"_Do they practice martial arts or something?" _Aki asked

"_Um if you include the weird things they do with the elements then yeah but how did you know?_" asked Toby

"_Their scent and their stance it carry's a poise of confidence to them." _Was the reply.

When the others listened to Aki speak to the other two in her tongue it was Iroh who could not help but feel slightly nervous about this outsider. For unlike the other two Aki carries an air of caution to her and of suspicion as if suspecting the world is against her. She looks like someone who is constantly on her guard at all times. To the old firebender she is a like the storm; calm on the outside but raging on the inside. To Iroh the other two reminded him slightly of two fellow benders. Toby reminded Iroh a bit like Katara the waterbender. Cool as ice yet easy going like water and easily adaptable to change. Keith was more like Zuko in a way warm hearted like fire but quick to spark up wild emotions just like the troubled youth.

But it was Aki who now sat in the bed that got him on his toes. Aki was like a storm that slowly approaches as she nodded to what ever it was that the other two said. From what Iroh could understand from the gestures the two boys are only telling Aki what they have seen. It was only when Aki spoke the word,

"Hi," it gotten everyone's attention.

"Do you speak our tongue young one?" asked Iroh and it seems that Aki picked up on it for she shook her head. "I do not understand," she replied and everyone started to mumble when Iroh raised his hand.

"It is obvious that Aki can only speak a few words but that is all. I think it is time to teach them our tongue," Iroh said and walked over to Aki.

"I am Iroh I-ROW" he said slowly,

"Iroh," Aki said on the first try.

It took Aki a few more times to get the names right but she eventually did. When that happened they let her eat some soup while Katara made sure that her lungs were clean before letting her use the restroom and return to bed. The boys being that they are no longer tired tried to tell Aki what happened.

Aang walked outside where he spotted Iroh sitting by himself enjoying his jasmine tea and watching the rising moon in the east. As it rose Aang was reminded of his friend Yue who sacrificed herself to bring back the moon. Iroh watched the moonrise as the young Avatar sat down. "I miss her," he said.

"She was your friend was she not?" Iroh asked

"Yeah she was we had a lot of fun when we were at the Northern Water Tribe." Aang replied as he wrapped his arms around his knees.

Iroh said no more as the young Avatar sat there with tears in his eyes as he gazed at the moon. It's soft glow gently caressed Aang as if giving him some support. He could feel as if Yue was giving her support to him.

Iroh slowly got up and walked back into the room to see the two boys once again embraced in a game before being caught by the older man and ran back into their futons. Smirking Iroh walked over to the board and moved a few pieces. Laughing the old man walked out and onwards towards his room.

Aang was left alone for a bit before he started to go towards his rooms as well. Taking one last look towards the sky he could see the vast comet slowly approaching their world. _So little time left and so much to do_ he thought as he looked down at his hands. Already he upped his training but how long that will last. And with each day he feels his power grow weaker.

For some strange reason his powers and those of the other benders have grown weaker. After getting that report from Zuko and Sokka he now knows why. The Fire Lord wishes to steal the elemental powers of all benders rendering them useless. He wishes to use that power to corrupt the crystal further to enhance his evil purposes. Zuko has no wish for this to continue that is why he is fighting. Sokka just wants the Fire Nation to suffer and Katara and Toph both share an opinion that the war must end.

Aang sat there listening to the many insects and bugs that littered the area with sound as they sang their various songs of either love or something or another. It was then that Aang felt someone come towards him. From the unsteady footsteps that can only be Toph out for a nightly stroll like normal.

"Hey Twinkletoes," she said as she sat down.

Aang only grunted in reply.

"We are going to have to leave soon you know it right?" she said and once again Aang grunted.

"I hate being the Avatar and have the whole world on my shoulders," he replied

"Don't worry your little head off it will be fine." Toph replied

"Besides from what the others are telling me Wong Shi Tong will let us back I know it,"

"Why do you say that?" Aang asked

"Simple Twinkletoes Wong Shi Tong can't resist knowledge and any knowledge from the amounts of it will make him drool. These outsiders must know something that, that cookie bird would like," she said and Aang could not help but smile at. "Thanks Toph," he said and the blind girl smiled, "No problem Twinkletoes,"

THE NEXT MORNING

Aang woke to the sound of someone screaming and he ran out to find what the source is. When he got there however what he found was not what he expected.

Suki was having a very hard time trying to get Aki to follow her. The girl even though she was very tired could not get what Suki was telling her. Suki gotten to the point where she was frustrated until Aang ran up to her.

"What is wrong?" he asked

"She does not understand me at all! I try to tell her to move a bit to make her legs feel better but she does not get it!" Suki complained.

"Um Suki you do realize that Aki does not understand our language and gestures," Aang replied.

"I wish she does," Suki replied.

"I know but we are going to have to at least try to get along until we can find out how we can teach them our language or at least get them to understand us better." Aang's reply silenced Suki as she began to sulk.

LATER THAT MORNING

Zuko was busy preparing his horse bird along with those of both Toby and Keith. The two boys seemed to be a bit nervous when dealing with the birds as they have obviously never seen them before. Zuko smirked at that as he hopped onto his bird which he named Heatstroke. The reason he named him that is that the bird had been a constant companion since he and Iroh stole him from that house somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

Heatstroke gave a grunt as he and his fellow horse birds made off towards the village. Both Toby and Keith had to hide their faces with straw hats along with Zuko. Keith it was not so bad but his hair would rouse suspicions. Toby's was a dead giveaway and Zuko well everyone knows his face. Zuko even with some makeup on to hide that scar it was still distinguishable. He rode with ease while the two boys obviously had some difficulty. With a little help they managed to make their way towards the village. Now if only they would not speak then his day would be good.

There was a delay in the village with supplies so Zuko personally went to see what happened to the shipments when the idea to bring the two boys would come in handy. After all they would get a taste of culture or a crash course in it.

MEANWHILE

Aki still recovering was sitting down by a tree with a sketch book in hand that she had stolen from some servants and began to draw with a piece of charcoal. She enjoyed it very much as she let her mind relax. She sketched many thing servants, people, at one point she drew Iroh playing Pai-Shou and a few other people practicing. She then watched as Katara walked out with the laundry. She thought it would be fun to watch Katara work on her laundry. She began to clean the clothes by the river near the house when she started to water bend. Aki not wanting to miss this recorded the sight with her charcoal and did not miss a single detail to each and every move. She added the shadows to make the object stick out even more.

Now Aang who was up in the tree that Aki was sitting under peeped down from the branches, after having to run from Toph and getting some rest. Looking down he spotted Aki busy sketching with a piece of charcoal and some paper he knows came form the servants. He watched as Aki made a few marks but nothing could prepare him for the image that formed from them.

It was Katara waterbending

He watched how Aki's hands moved with each stroke of the charcoal as she captured every piece that was Katara. She got the movements of her hands right all the way down to her waterbending. When she added the shadows he was entranced by the way she made the shadows come out. No one every can capture an image like Aki could. Aang was impressed so impressed in fact that he blocked an incoming boulder without even realizing it.

Unfortunately however the broken pieces of stone had nearly hit Aki and the girl had to move away before she was hit with the debris. At this very moment was when Katara decided to turn around. She was shocked to see the boulder pieces go flying and Aki trying to get out of the way. Rushing in to help she managed to water whip everything away from the still injured girl.

Aki was breathing hard when the rocks collided and the water came and whipped them away. Aang then leaped down from the tree giving a sheepish look. Though that was not what he was afraid of at the moment.

"TOPH!" Katara screamed as she marched up to the Earthbender. Toph gave a sheepish look, "Sorry Sugar Queen did not know you were there," she said.

"Actually that was not me that was Aki you nearly killed!" she said and Toph's face went white when she realized this. Scratching the back of her head she mumbled, 'sorry,' to Katara who shook her head.

"Next time make sure no one is there," she said and Toph muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing,"

With that Katara left to finish the laundry while Aang went to grab Aki's drawing from the ground. The dirt made it appear as if time had gotten to it as he walked over to Aki who is now sitting on one of the rocks. He handed it to her, "_Thank you_," she said

Aang then noticed another drawing and took it out from where she hid it. He gasped as he saw the picture of himself in one of his airbending stances in a practicing mode. He saw the lifelike features on his face and body to make it almost perfect. There was another picture of Toph with her strong earthbending stance and Zuko when he is meditating. There is even one of Sokka scrubbing Momo yesterday and the entire group cleaning Appa.

Aang was stunned beyond words as he stared at the images made from charcoal. "These are better then anyone else I've seen," he said and Aki looked at him in confusion.

MEANWHILE

Zuko saw the rise of the hill that would lead into the town and after getting that message from Sokka would meet him at a local tavern with a few other rebels. As he rose over the hill however his good mood was dashed by the smoke rising from the now burned village. Zuko was stunned when he saw the village burning and Fire Nation Soldiers running this way and that killing off the villagers. Both Toby and Keith were stunned by this as well when they saw the fire and the soldiers both boys began to chat to themselves in panicked tones. It was then that Zuko noticed two people running up and recognized them as both Sokka and Suki. Both of them looked worn out and very tired so Zuko offered his bird. "What happened?" he asked and both Sokka and Suki leaped onto Toby and Keith's birds.

"We were waiting when a Fire Nation Patrol came into the town. They just came out of nowhere. But they are not normal it seems as if someone turned their armor into something stronger for not even the earthbenders could do anything about it. It seems as if their powers are useless around here," Sokka said and Zuko frowned. "We should head back," he said and just as he said it a few Fire Nation soldiers appeared. Zuko's bird reared as it tried to fight them off but Zuko was faster as he leaped off the bird along with Sokka and Suki both ready to attack as more soldiers came out to join their comrades. They were surrounded as many tried to attack the group. "RUN!" yelled Zuko as he tried to fire bend his way out but the soldiers proved too strong and his firebending was nothing but a spark. "What?" he said.

Suki and Sokka also tried to help but it was no use for the Fire Nation soldiers were far stronger. As for Toby and Keith both boys seemed scared as the many pointed weapons seemed to aim at them. Zuko, Sokka and Suki being without Zuko's firebending power can't fight back as well but they sure as hell give one hell of a fight as they fought off the enemy. But still more poured from the village.

Both Keith and Toby were terrified as they tried to call for help as the men tried to take the boys. Keith screamed like there was no tomorrow and his scream penetrated the very ears of the fire nation's soldiers. Toby glared at Keith when all the soldiers turned to the boys. "_Oh shit_" they both said and turned their birds to run only to run into more spears.

Both boys panicked and nearly ran into the spears. The birds however found that their riders are no longer a use to them and threw them off. Both Keith and Toby fell and screamed as they did. They hugged each other in panic,

"_I don't want to die!"_ Keith squealed as he thrust a hand out to try and get away from being stabbed only to have it stopped.

Toby was just as shocked when the spear melted under Keith's hand. Suddenly a cry from above came to answer their call for help as a fiery bird descended from the sun. Engulfed in flames it attacked the fire nation soldiers who all began to fight back only to find that their elemental powers only fuel the bird. The bird used its mighty wings to send the firebenders flying backwards before vanishing in a burst of flame.

Toby and Keith were scared as a light that was surrounding Keith disappeared. "_Holy shit!"_ was all he could say before passing out.

Zuko, Sokka and Suki looked at the two boys as they turned to look at the felled firebenders.

MEANWHILE

Aki was busy watching and helping the servants a little with a few chores that she could do such as cleaning the floor. It was when she was cleaning the floor that the others started to return. She walked outside only to start running towards the birds when she found Keith unconscious. Aki ran up to Toby and Keith and tried to reassure Toby who was near panicking.

"What happened?" asked Katara as they lowered Keith to the ground.

"We were attacked," Zuko said

"Fire Nation soldiers attacked the village and killed nearly everyone and bounded others for slavery," Suki said as she hopped off Toby's bird.

LATER

"So your fire bending was rendered useless then," Iroh said as they sat in war council.

"Yes Uncle I no longer have the ability to bend fire," Zuko demonstrated by trying to bend some fire but found that he could not.

"This is very bad," Iroh said

"I know when waterbending this morning I could not even lift the water right it was as if it was resisting me." Said Katara

"So the benders of the world are losing their powers what about Aang?" asked Paku

"He is the worst off," said Katara

"Yeah this morning when he hit a boulder during practice I barely could call forth the boulder and send it to him. Aang smashed it in time but normally he could have easily smashed that thing into dust not into smaller rocks that nearly hit Aki. The worst part is him breaking his hand in the process," with that Aang held up his broken arm.

"I could not heal his wounds at all I've tried but I could not heal them," Katara said

"We are all losing our elemental energy we need to move quickly or else," Iroh said

The others nodded in agreement

"What about that firebird we saw earlier?" Suki asked

"What firebird?" asked Aang

"Well when we fought the Fire Nation soldiers went after Toby and Keith and Keith screamed. When he did this firebird came at the soldiers from the sun. It burned them and melted some of their armor. The bird then vanished and the last thing we knew Keith was knocked out," Suki said looking at everyone

Iroh scratched his chin and stroked his beard while others of the war council muttered to themselves.

"It is obvious that Agni would send his messenger to us," said one of the other firebenders in the group.

"Agni's messenger?" asked another a waterbender

"Yes Agni has a messenger in the form of a firebird whose name has long since been forgotten. It is said that when the sun god strikes his wrath upon the people he sends his servant a firebird of immense power. The bird would swoop down and burn whoever stands in the way of the blessed," said the man.

"You think that blessed is Keith?" asked Katara

"It must be or he somehow is the reincarnation of Agni himself," said the man.

"That is impossible for no one can take the form of an immortal," said Iroh as he sat their deep in thought

"The only problem those people have is that they can't speak the same language as us," said another person an Earthbender.

"Why don't you teach it then," Toph shot back

"We are wasting time we need to find a way to get back to the desert and find Won Shi Tong's Library," said a general from the water tribe.

"That man speaks the truth but we need supplies for the desert is a long ways off," said an old man whom Iroh recognized as a former guide across a canyon.

"We can somehow get you the supplies you need," said a water tribesman.

"Very well then we will take the three outworlders with us perhaps Won Shi Tong knows how to help us communicate with them," he said

Zuko who has not said a word after that confrontation nodded, "We leave in three days time," with that he stood up along with the others signaling the end of the meeting.

As they left it was then that Zuko saw something that Aang had left behind. Looking down he realized it was a sketch of Aang and Momo along with some pictures of Zuko and others. He was impressed and promised himself to ask Aang where he found the pictures before heading out the door.

TBC


	8. The Domain of Won Shi Tong

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER ONLY MY CHARACTERS**

**A/n: Sorry if this is unedited i procrastinated for a long time before i could get this up. **

**sorry **

**THE POWER OF THREE**

**BOOK 1, SCROLL 8: DOMAIN OF WON SHI TONG**

The Desert lay just beyond the mountains as Sokka led the way down from the mountains to at last the desert where Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph had lost Appa to a bunch of poachers. Those same poachers tried to attack Aang and force him into the Avatar State. The original journey was to find the library of Won Shi Tong for a professor at the Ba Sing Se University. He was eventually trapped in the library with the spirit as he sent his library elsewhere. The owl spirit however will not leave the desert for its isolation and large expansion. As they walked through the desert Toby and Aang continued to learn firebending from Iroh who is willing to teach them. Aki and Toby being the only other two who can't bend just learn the moves anyways figuring it is also a way to fight. Katara also helped with waterbending moves to show them an easier way to fight well mostly for Aki who is a girl. Toph being Toph decided out of boredom to teach them the moves of earthbending just for the fun of it. And Aang thinking it was good to pass on the moves of his people taught them airbending moves to the group they watched as the three caught on.

Toby and Aki also helped them with other things while Keith practiced controlling his fire. It was at these times that Keith had a hard time controlling his flame since he constantly is singed by it. As the Days wore on when they crossed into the desert they noticed that some things never changed like the heat. Aki, Toby and Keith seemed used to it while the others sweated and roasted in the desert sun.

Appa having thick fur panted from the strain of being in the sand but the good thing was is that his feet are wide enough to keep him from sinking into it. The others when they grow tired would ride on Appa's back as the sky bison walked with them. The desert proved to be hotter then anything and their water soon began to dry. As they entered deeper into the desert it was by luck that they found the crater again where Won Shi Tong's library once stood Aang had to concentrate for a minute before the words that Avatar Roku told him came to mind. , "_I have come to seek knowledge and in turn give knowledge. By the ways of the four gods of the four nations and in the name of the three I command you to appear before me!"_

Aang slowly closed his eyes and chanted"I have come to seek knowledge and in turn give knowledge. By the ways of the four gods of the four nations and in the name of the three I command you to appear before me!"

As he said this the earth began to shake as the ground began to rise and in turn the library of Won Shi Tong rose from the ground with sand spilling everywhere. When it rose again the others stood fascinated by its sheer size. They stood before the massive doors of the library a dark shadow loomed out from it and there stood Won Shi Tong himself with a look of fury on his face.

"_Why have you returned here!_" he nearly shouted

"We were sent here to seek knowledge," Katara answered back

"And why would I give it to you?" Won asked

"Because it is of vital importance for the fate of our world and countless others lies in the balance," Iroh said stepping out for the first time.

Won Shi Tong recoiled, "How dare you bring a firebender here!" he said and when he saw Zuko his fury grew even more.

Zuko and Iroh having heard the story approached Won Shi Tong slowly, "We've heard what happened to your library and as prince of the Fire Nation I grant my most sincere apologies oh great knowledge spirit." With that he bowed low in respect.

"I do not except such apologies human however given that you are sincere about it I will let it slide, but the knowledge that was gathered through out the years from that nation has been lost," he said,

"Not so great one," Iroh said stepping out from Zuko's side, "I am Iroh and as such I have a private library back home that you can gladly have in exchange for the loss that you have suffered," he said.

The knowledge spirit seemed to think about this for a second, "How large is your library?" he asked, "Quite large I am of the royal family so of course we keep quite a record." He said

Won Shi Tong had to think for a moment before he nodded, "Very well your gift is accepted, but you are still forbidden from entering," he said.

"We know that and we are sorry for breaking our word," Katara said.

"What is going on?" asked Aki and it was the first time that the knowledge spirit looked up and noticed the three. His eyes lit up when he noticed the three, "My word!" he said and vanished only to reappear behind Aki, Toby and Keith.

"What have we here?" he said as he studied them.

After about a few seconds his eyes lit up again, "Ancients!" he screeched and took flight excitedly.

All around him his fox-like knowledge seekers came rushing out. The others looked at each other with worry as they came by the thousands. Won Shi Tong waited for them to all gather before settling down again. When he did he walked around the group especially eyeing Aki, Toby and Keith. The group moved back a bit when the knowledge spirit walked towards them.

"You bring me a pleasant gift indeed," he said

"_I see you feel very uncomfortable ancient ones," _he then spoke in English.

"_You speak English?"_ they said at once

"_But of course I know more then 10,000 things and this library is my creation so that way I can keep record of all the knowledge that was learned long ago till today. But it was destroyed by these fools right here!"_ in anger the spirit turned to Aang and the others.

"_What have they done to deserve this?" _ Toby asked, _"A fellow bender like them has invaded my library and sought knowledge for war. In doing so he destroyed my library and the knowledge of the fire nation," _he said in anger.

Aki, Toby and Keith looked down, "_We are sorry for the loss we came all this way for nothing," _Aki said,

"_Oh really? What is it that you search for oh ancient ones?" _ He asked,

"We seek the knowledge of The Door of Time so that way we can go home," Aki said in Chinese.

Won Shi Tong had to think about it before his reply was firm. "That knowledge was deep under the library far from the fire nation's knowledge for that is where I keep the knowledge of the ancients. How is it that you came here?" he asked

"We were accidentally transported here and need a way home and the gate is the only option," Toby said.

The knowledge spirit nodded before moving aside,

"You may enter but I give you a warning now; do not abuse this privilege. You came here to seek the knowledge of the door of time and thus before you enter you must sacrifice a piece of knowledge as well." He said.

Aki, Toby and Keith looked at each other before going through their pockets and seeing what they have to bring. It was then that Aki remembered her back pack. Running back to Appa she climbed on board and brought out her lap top. Opening it up she then dug through it and came with a piece of information that she found and copied it to a disk. When she did she walked forward to Won Shi Tong and bowed low,

"This piece is from the three of us it has information on our world and I know that you don't have the means to tap into it, and if you do we ask that you keep this knowledge to yourself or until someone worthy enough comes to seek it." Aki said

The knowledge spirit looked impressed,

"I have such a device for this, your knowledge is safe with me," he said and vanished.

That was before his voice could be heard,

"A fair warning to the group that is with you: treat my items with respect I better not find anymore burned materials here,"

They walked through the library exploring the many scrolls when a head popped up.

"Professor Zei it was a long time since we last saw you I thought you died?" asked Katara as she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

The professor hugged her back, "I thought I did that is until I made him an offer that he can't refuse," he said.

"Oh really what kind of offer is that?" asked Zuko.

"Well since he was about to kill me I told him I am very good at organizing stuff. So Won Shi Tong made me an offer and that offer was to become his librarian assistant. The only problem is that I am never allowed to leave the library again," he said sadly.

"In other words you're his prisoner," said Iroh and Zei nodded.

When the group finally entered the library Zei was the one who showed them where they needed to go. The deeper they go into the library the older the books get but that depends on the section they go into.

When they finally got to the bottom they were surprised that the books remained intact but the problem was that they are covered in a thick layer of dust. Each book or scroll is in such a misused state that Aang and the others worried that they would crumble with the slightest touch.

Iroh walked in first as his soft steps filled the echoing hallway. He looked around before he grabbed a book that was marked in strange writing. Opening it up he could not read what was written.

"Is this the ancient language?" Iroh asked as he returned with the book

Zei read it, "Yeah it is but I don't have anything that would help me read it," he said.

"It is just a book on gardening," said Keith as he crossed his arms.

The others looked at him, "Um excuse me young man but what did you just say?" Zei asked

"I said it is only a book on gardening," Keith replied

"Young man can you read this writing?" asked Zei

"Oh course we all can," Keith said and both Aki and Toby nodded.

"Well I'll be damned," Zei said

"Well since it is obvious that we are not from here lets start reading shall we," Aki said as she made her way down the hallway full of scrolls while Toby and Keith split up to look in other sections for the answers.

As they searched it was Aki who found the right place. It was down a dark part of the library as she walked in. Aki could barely see the light from farther away as she sneezed several times due to the dust that littered the place. As she walked around it was then that she spotted a scarcely lit room not too far from the shadows that she was occupying. Slowly she walked towards it and it opened up into a room filled with stars.

"What the hell?" Aki said,

"Did you find something Aki?" asked Aang,

"Look at this!" she said and the others ran into the room,

"It is another observatory!" said Sokka.

"Ah the hall of the universe I see you've found it," said Won Shi Tong as he entered the room.

"How do you know?" asked Katara,

"I have set foot only once and that is when the Ancients built this place. You see I am not the builder of this library I am merely its keeper. My knowledge seekers were created by the ancients as gatherers of knowledge of this world and some yet have crossed into the other world. From what I understand they built this place to study the stars," he said as he walked further into the room,

"This room has many secrets one of them being this!"

With that he pressed his foot on the ground and the room lit up and changed into that of a fiery storm. People suddenly appeared as they suddenly found themselves in another world. Many people where crying and screaming for their lives. Everyone looked around as fire poured from the sky.

"What the…" said Zuko as he and Iroh entered the room; both were shocked by the amount of people screaming,

"This is a holographic image of the events that took place long ago when the ancients were here," Won Shi Tong explained,

"What is a holly gram?" Aang asked,

"Hologram it is a three dimensional image that is practically see through that moves or not." Said Toby as he and Keith watched fascinated as people ran for their lives till there was no one left.

It was there that a group of people gathered as the image changed to that of a room where three men surrounded a crystal.

"_The crystal is unstable we must do something!"_ one guy yelled,

"_Like what? We can't destroy that gate it is our one way ticket home!" _ Said another,

"_Well how do we stop it?"_ said the third,

"_It was shattered because of us we need to shut it down before it's too late," _said the last one

And with that they all called forth their energy to shut down the machine. It was then that a huge wave of light shot forth from the machine and a lot of people vanished into thin air. It was then that a 3D image of the same crystal went dormant.

Zuko walked towards one of the holographic windows and looked onto what is now the Fire Nation. Shocked he took a step back in alarm,

"By Angi!" he cursed.

"So it is true then the Fire Nation has the crystal," Iroh said and the others agreed,

"We have to stop them," said Katara,

"But how? We don't know a thing about the crystal," Sokka spoke up.

"The men said that the crystal was their only chance to get home and so they did not destroy it however it was shattered into four pieces," Aki said translating what the men had said.

The image then changed into that of people rallying against the tower and all those who stood in their way.

"End with all those who came from the other world!" one shouted in the language of this world.

Aki, Toby and Keith watched as the people of the now Fire Nation attacked the tower driving those with guns and weapons they are familiar with back through the portal into their world. They then sealed the tower but not before a dark light came from the crystal as a last cry. The scene changed again to that of the crystal's room and several men surrounding the crystal,

"_The crystal is too unstable for us to take back,"_ said one,

"_I know that John but we must shut it down or else the instability will destroy this world as well as our own its dark power will destroy us all." _Said another one obviously older,

"_How do we fix it then?"_ asked the one called John,

"_The missing pieces will have to be found I have orders to store this document into the library on how to deactivate the crystal but the required amount of power is too much for this world and I am afraid that we are not the ones who are going to have to do it," _said the first,

"_Then who?"_ asked John

"_I saw that three of our kind from another time will be the ones to save us for we can only make the crystal dormant for the time being and while dormant it will do no harm. But once awakened only those who possess the remaining three pieces of the crystal can restore its power to what it once was,"_ said the older one

Everyone watched as the older of the men said some sort of word and the crystal went dormant closing off for the time being and just in time.

Just as they deactivated the crystal the Fire Nation solders burst into the room along with those of the other nations and killed off the two men as well as many others who tried to get away but not before the older of the two talking men shut down the crystal.

"_By the power of the last three shards and by the power of the one these people call the Avatar can this world and our own be protected for all time,"_ said the last one,

"_The power of three,"_

With that the image ended and they found themselves back at the room of the universe.

"Whoa," said Sokka

"That even for me was intense," said Zuko

"So that is what happened to the ancients," said Katara

"Yeah," said Aang

"So we have this thing inside of us?" asked Keith

"I'm afraid so my young friends," replied Won Shi Tong

"How do we know about these shards?" asked Toby

"Let me see," said Won Shi Tong

He called forth Professor Zei, who quickly answered,

"Take our friends to the Kitchens to eat all this exploration must make them hungry while I go search for the missing documents,"

Zei bowed as he led them away towards the kitchens.

"Oh wow this is awesome!" Sokka yelled as he dug in everyone else could only stare.

They ate for a good half an hour the table wide and full of food where all the knowledge seekers sat there waiting for them. As they settled down Won Shi Tong himself entered the dining area.

"Let us eat for our guests have come from far and wide to grace us this evening,"

They ate in silence they felt uncomfortable with the owl spirit as he too ate his meal. The only one seemingly to enjoy his one and talk up a storm was Momo.

The Lemur ate all of his dinner and tapped his stomach lovingly.

The others only ate more slowly until it was Won Shi Tong who spoke.

"You have come seeking knowledge of the Doorway correct?" he asked and they all nodded.

"At least I know that you will not destroy my library unlike some firebenders. I recently received knowledge of his demise at your hands mighty Avatar." And at this Aang blushed with embarrassment.

"You can actually thank the ocean god for that," Aang replied.

"Oh so he did it?" Wong Shi Tong asked

"Yes he used my body to exact his revenge for killing the moon goddess," Aang replied.

"I understand now thank you for that information." Won Shi Tong replied as he had a knowledge seeker fill it out on a scroll and it took off.

"The information you seek can't be found on any scroll only legends and diagrams anywhere else. But I have the information you seek." With that he turned around and his eyes began to glow as it showed on the wall.

"The crystal itself is created by the powers of the four elements. And such the only way to properly power it is if the elements were there. But there is another factor," he said and it shows the diagram on the floor surrounding the crystal.

"What many don't know is that the crystal itself is only the power source. The real mechanics is in the floor itself. In fact the whole tower is the door."

At this statement everyone gasped.

"_Oh shit! That thing in the floor is the door!" _Keith swore

"_Yeah it is like some sort of ritual or something I bet it was created using magic and technology look at the buttons," _Aki pointed out.

Toby also noticed, "_Hey look there is some sort of computer off to the side too against the wall where that guy is," _

"_Yeah I can see it I think that is the control panel._" Aki replied.

"Could you guys please talk in a language that we all can understand?" Sokka asked

"Sorry we just noticed the controls to the device," Toby said pointing.

"Then you know how it works?" Zuko asked

"From what we understand it is a machine based on both ritual magic and technology. And if used correctly opens the door, but if used the wrong way…"

"It becomes a weapon," Katara finished.

"From what I understand of this Fire Lord Ozai he used the doorway as a weapon in order to steal the bending powers of all the benders in the world." Aki said.

"Yes, that is true but he does not understand the consequences that he has unleashed on the world." Won Shi Tong said as he changed the diagram to that of an image of the world destroyed.

"The first time someone used the device for something such as this, this was the end result," and the images showed the world destroyed.

"When the ancients used this door there were those who wanted to use the power of the door for evil. There was a great war and the tribes gathered to help the ancients who have the power to control all the elements."

"Just like Aang!" Katara interrupted

"Yes just like the Avatar, However the Ancients could do it further they can use the powers to summon whole storms at leisure and rip this planet apart. They almost did when the war began." Won Shi Tong said

"War?" asked Zuko

"A civil war that wiped out the Ancients. Those that wished for evil used the door to destroy all the other ancients, but they could not control the power of the door." He said

"When the door finally went dormant it sucked all the energy from every bender in the world. When the bending powers returned nearly a hundred years later the ancients were no more. Only one remained however who was not touched by the Door's power. This one saw that the world was dying and thus used the energies that remained in the crystal to keep the world balanced until the benders powers could return. Thus that person became the very first Avatar."

At this the group gasped

"It was after the tribes began to form the four nations that the 'Avatar' became something of legend. Good deeds were done in their place as well as people trying to win the person's favor. But the Avatar would have none of it. This person vowed to be part of no nation yet is born from one every time they died. That way a balance was assured and the nations would not make the same mistakes as the Ancients did." He said

"Just like how my father is doing now," Zuko replied

"Yes, the current fire lord does not realize the mistake that he is getting into. If he uses the powers of the door to its full deadly potential then the world will repeat the same mistake that the ancients did long ago." Won Shi Tong said.

"You said the door was meant to transport people to different worlds not to use as a weapon, why does Ozai want to use its powers such," said Aki

"Ozai wishes to finish the work of his grandfather Sozen we must stop him before the world is destroyed." Iroh said getting up

"It is getting late I hope the knowledge I passed to you ancient ones will help you in defeating this new evil and to restore the balance," Won Shi Tong said

"I hope so too great spirit," said Keith as he and the others bowed in respects.

--LATER THAT NIGHT---

"So we leave in the morning?" said Toph as she curled up on her nice soft bed

"Yeah we kind of have to," said Sokka

"I know this may suck but we have to perfect our bending powers before we face against fire lord Ozai," Toby said and Iroh nodded in agreement.

"Yes but we still have a long ways to go before you are ready," he said

"What about me?" Aang asked

"You too Avatar you must prepare as well," with that Iroh's snores could be heard a few minutes later and some quite laughter.

"Get some sleep guys for tomorrow is a long day," Katara said and they all curled up to go to bed.

TBC


End file.
